Love me, Weasley
by EwokMeow
Summary: Draco and Ron are madly in love, but their well planned holidays spent at home could and will turn into a nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

**Early trigger warning: graphic** ** _violence_** **will surface within the future of this story. Albeit less graphic here as opposed to Archives of our Own.**. /works/5569999

"I'm obsessed," Draco said

"Obsessed?" Ron whispered "with what?"

"You, silly." Draco replied staring into those olive green eyes. He pushed the flaming red hair out of Ron's eyes. They were lying in bed, bare naked, talking softly to one another.

"I couldn't be more obsessed with another man even if I tried." Draco said. Kissing Ron on the lips, lifting himself into a sitting position.

"Have you even tried obsessing over another man while with me? I mean since Harry?" Ron asked now propped up on his elbow. Rubbing Draco inner thigh, in which Draco's member started to twitch and become half erect.

Draco got up, he grabbed his briefs placing his left foot in first pulling them up, then placing his right foot in he pulled them up. Adjusting himself, his half erection was outlined in his briefs. He slid on his jeans the same exact way; his toned chest and abdomen shown with the sun filtering through the shuttered blinds.

"Your best friend is straight, there isn't even a chance with him. Plus, you're probably better at everything. Get dressed. We have to go." Draco said. Throwing briefs and jeans to Ron.

"Not even a quickie?" Ron teased sitting on the edge of the bed, sliding on his briefs and pants. Draco gave him a smile in which drove him mad with lust, wide eyed, salivating at the mouth. The feel of his body against his, he always gave Ron that smile, right before kissing him as if the world were ending. As if the world were burning right behind them, the fire silhouetting them against the fiery orange. That smile meant their bodies were going to work together in perfect sexuality.

Apparently Draco had been talking to him but he had not heard a single word that had been said. "I can't take care of the right now." Draco said staring hungrily at Ron's crotch. Ron's pants had been raging with pleasure. "Obviously, you haven't heard a word I have been saying."

"Just thinking about everything that comes with that smile." Ron replied.

Draco grinned at him, Ron finished dressing, they walked out into the beautiful living room of Malfoy Manor the marble floor cold against their bare feet.

Draco took a hold of some Floo Powder, "Diagon Alley," he demanded. Disappearing into the flames, Ron did the same exact thing, meeting Draco in Diagon Alley. They walked some distance on the outskirts walked into a restaurant by the name of Granger Steakhouse. A sign underneath reading: All House Elves working on these premises are properly treated. The two walked into the restaurant greeted by Hermione in a beautiful silver dress. Blaise wore handsome suit and tie. Harry smiled at them with Cho.

"You came!" Hermione screamed happily, hugging the both of them.

"Of course!" Ron said "We wouldn't miss couples' dinner amongst ourselves."

Hermione lead them to their usual table. Neville came out to take their orders, the usual be suspected, as he confirmed this he turned on his heel heading back for the kitchen.

"So do you boys have any plans?" Hermione asked. Looking at Draco and Ron. "I mean for the upcoming holidays? Blaise and I are going to Australia. I cannot wait! I've booked us a nice hotel. We are going to do all the tourist things. We're going to go scuba diving and we're going to have so much fun!" Hermione caressed her finger along the check bone of Blaise's right cheek.

"Well. We've decided just to stay home for the holidays. Go over to The Burrow and spend some time with Ron's parents and then mine as well." Draco replied.

"And you two?" Hermione smiled at Harry and Cho.

"There's a Qudditch Tournament we're going to be in. It isn't anything to big, just something small over all the Qudditch players from all around the community. We really do hope to see some familiar faces from Hoggard there." Cho said.

By that time, their food had arrived, steak and vegetables with scallops on the side for everyone. They continued to laugh and talk as they ate.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirens wailed in the distance, but Blaise knew they wouldn't come to help him. There wasn't any sense of screaming; Muffilto Charm had been put in place. He could taste the copper of his blood in which ran down in streaks from his forehead. His hands tightly bound behind his back. There is very little feeling in his hands, his forearms throb with pain. The blood trying to course through his hands the restricted access taking its toll his hands starting to feel cold.

He had been walking somewhere on a road, in between buildings, he doesn't know how long it's been how long he has been walking. Night hauntingly shrouds his surroundings with darkness; the artificial lights seem so damn weak. They seem to only produce enough light to brighten a large moving box. The darkness stares him down, the cold presses against the bare skin of his arms. A hand squeezes his right shoulder he can feel the warmth through his shirt.

Darker still, he's forced into a room, how can this be darker? The darkness is menacing. The hand shoves him into the room. When did he enter through the threshold of a room? Blaise can hear someone shuffling around ahead of him. He hears a moan of absolute pain and a gasp of fear. He can feel the fear barreling down on him like some sort of demon cutting deep into his flesh. Blaring white light floods the room: a concrete room. Grey and depressing, his eyes momentarily blinded to the surroundings around him he blinks against the harsh light, the movement he had heard earlier has stopped. His eyes adjusted to the blurred fringes of the other human inhabiting the room. It's Draco, his blond hair dyed with blood.

The hand pushes him down to the ground his knees thudding as he lands. He whimpers in pain. "Draco?"

Draco's hands are free, but he curled himself into the fetal position, he's covering his face with his arms, his hands curled on the back of his skull. He didn't even see who had been brought in. Draco perks up at the familiarity of the voice but he does not uncover his face. He moves his head up slightly allowing his hands to slide over his head. His head tilted sideways just a couple inches his ear listening.

"Draco?" Blaise says again. This time Draco looks up, his eyes are red and puffy. The handsome face is swollen, black and blue, a deep gash runs from his ear horizontally to the corner of his mouth the most swollen part of his face.

Blaise feels relief as the bounds are cut. Draco still looks at him. Oh, do those hopeless eyes stare. Blaise falls to all fours. He tries to be brave standing on his knees and facing the person…no, the monster behind him. He is masked a hard plastic black mask.

"Le…" Blaise feels the red hot pain of being slapped hard on the cheek, he falls back to all fours. The man kicks him in the side of the face with the bottom of his foot. Blood splatters from his mouth, a string of saliva and blood hang onto his lip. Blaise sees bright red then black. He falls to the ground unconscious.

Draco retreats back to the fetal position his hands on the back of his skull and his face buried. Stifled cries lowly emit from him.

Draco hears the footfalls of the man come to stop right before him. He curls himself even tighter into the fetal position; he can hear the rustle of clothing as the man couches beside him. On his arm, he feels as the man caresses the flat end of the knife against his bare skin. The knife is warm against his skin he must've kept it inside his jacket, but regardless of the warmth, Draco pulls his arm back as if it were made of ice.

Suddenly and to Draco's relief, this man this monster pulls away from him. He does not hear him walk towards the door…rather he walks a short distance. Has Blaise woken up already? And this is his distraction? Draco drags his hands onto the top of his head. He watches the man through the gap between both of his arms. He's sittng down next to Blaise, who is awake and with a sudden jolt of his head and body, is looking at Draco. Blaise's eyes are filled with terror. The man is now on all fours bending down at the waist with his arms supporting him staring into those terrified eyes. This blocks Draco from Blaise's direct eye contact.

Draco can hear the sound of ripping fabric, a gasp of panic. The man stands up pushing Blaise onto his side facing Draco. Those terrified eyes become blank just for a second, just briefly but Draco saw it. The hopelessness creeping up into Blaise. He just got here and the hopelessness is sticking it's fucking fingers into Blaise. The man stares at Draco, slightly bent over Blaise, those eyes of pure pleasure through the eye holes of the mask. Only now has Draco realized the man had cut and ripped Blaise's shirt down the middle. Blaise stares up at him, just as the knife comes into contact with the skin on his chest. Blaise moans in pain, the warmth of blood fell down his chest, pooling on the cold concrete. The man threw his head back closing his eyes with pleasure. Then he cut Blaise's cheek alongside the bone stopping just an inch from his ear. Tears of pain and fear welled up in his eyes.

It seemed like hours but the man finally left without saying a word or looking back at his two captives. When Draco heard the door close he got up on all fours crawling to Blaise. He looked down at him then looked around for something. Draco got up on his feet walking over to a cabinet Blaise hadn't noticed. The cabinet is locked or sticking, causing Draco to quickly give up on it. Draco pats his jeans pockets, but doesn't find anything. He goes back to Blaise lowering himself to his knees.

"I need to take what remains…of…your shirt. Off. It's going to hurt I. Have. To. Push. You and pull it off. I need. To stop. The. Bleeding." Draco's voice is weak.

Draco took a moment to look at Blaise, who slightly shook his head. Draco pushed Blaise onto his side, holding him by the thigh lifting his shirt up near the middle of his back he moved up towards his head. Draco's bare hand touched the bare skin of Blaise's side ribs he flinched at the touch.

"I'm sorry," Draco said but without another word continued to remove Blaise's shirt. He finally got it off of Blaise's body, pushed himself to his feet walking over to the front of him and pressing the shirt on the would on Blaise's swollen face. He applied as much pressure as he could all the while he whimpered in pain.

"I'm sorry, Blaise." There was sadness in his voice. Draco hadn't been wearing a shirt Blaise had just realized. Makes sense why he didn't use his own to stop the bleeding.

Draco stood on his knees raising his body at full attention, picking up Blaise and sitting him up straight. He held him there for awhile, Blaise shook, but Draco held him steady for a couple more minutes. Draco's arms were shaking from exhaustion. Blaise put out his left hand, his fingers pointed towards his outstretched legs. Draco let go of him then Blaise felt sick and vomited in front of himself, spreading his legs in an attempt to not get vomit on himself but it ran was on the top of his right thigh running down his outer thigh. He vomited again and the splatter fell onto his lower legs. Again he vomited until finally dry heaves persisted then after five minutes he relaxed. His throat sore and raw. Draco stared at him with sad and exhausted eyes. He laid down on his side looking at Blaise.

Blaise laid down lickng his lips, dehydration had set in from the vomiting, Blaise looked around for water but he found none. Draco took notice to this and shook his head. Draco shivered and suddenly Blaise realized how damn cold it is.

Blaise laid down on his side facing Draco. Those hopeless eyes stared back at him.

"Where's the others?" Blaise asked

Draco shrugged his shoulders and whispered "I don't know." Then fell asleep.

Blaise fell asleep shortly after but it had been fitful and by the looks of it so had Draco's. Neither of them knew how long they had been asleep, but both of them knew this nightmare was real.

The taste of vomit remained on Blaise's breath. He licked his dry lips and his throat hurt from further dehydration and the stress from the vomiting. Draco made an attempt to stand up, pushing himself to all fours, his face directed towards his knees. His eyes were closed, arms shaking from the exhaustion that was not flared out with the little sleep. He, too, was dehydrated. Draco collapsed back down the ground. Blaise pushed himself to all fours and succeeded at it. He slowly crawled to Draco and poker at his the cuts on his skin that were healing bright red the red spread the surrounding area. He placed his hand in Draco's chest on his wound it was warm to the touch. An early sign of infection.

The man came into the room making the both of them jump. His face covered by the mask and he was holding two bottles of water in both of his hand. He crouched down to the two boys, they both flinched and took a deep gasp. But the man did not grab them, but got closer to them, he opened the bottles slowly and intentionally, so they could hear the seal of each bottle break. He handed the bottles to the each of them. They drank it. Half of it in one gulp. Draco sipped the rest of his water quickly. Blaise took a swig of the rest of his, swishing it in his mouth, he thought of spitting it in hopes to remove the stale taste of vomit but he decided he wouldn't dare, since the man was watching them with those brown eyes closely.

"I'm going to go out and bring back someone from the hold area," the man said picking up the water bottles. Then left and closed the door.


End file.
